1. Field
Embodiments relate to copper electroplating solutions, copper electroplating methods and a copper electroplating apparatus using the same and fabricating methods of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to electrically connect semiconductor chips or semiconductor packages by stacking the semiconductor chips or packages (e.g., a package-on-package (PoP) technique), a method of electrically connecting the semiconductor chips by forming through-silicon via (TSV) plugs using a copper electroplating process may be used.